Alternate Beginning  Growing
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: This was just how I had originally started "Growing".


Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I do own "Growing"

A/N: This was how I had originally started "Growing" but I felt Kate was more out of character than I wanted. I do feel that if I had started this way the "adult" situations would have progressed faster as some of you commented about the progression in "Growing".

* * *

><p>Castle was whistling as he unlocked his door; he hung his coat in the closet, smiling to himself. He and Kate had just closed a case and he just loved the look in her eyes as they started to spin theory together. The sun was shining through the windows of the quiet apartment and it drew his attention to a note on the table.<p>

**Daddy**

**Ashley says he still loves me and wants me to spend New Years with him so I have gone down to be with him.**

**Alexis **

Castle picked up his phone and called Kate. As soon as she picked up he said "Help me!"

"Castle?"

"Alexis ran off to be with Ashley."

"Ummm... I don't know what to say here."

"Sorry, I just have no one else to talk to. Never mind, sorry I bothered you."

"Castle, it's alright of course you can talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I came home this afternoon and there was a note on the table from Alexis that said she had gone to be with Ashley. She is in such a fragile state of mind right now and I don't want anything more to happen to her. Will you come with me?"

"What? Where?"

"To LA. I need to go down there just in case."

"Castle if she is old enough to go down there to be with her boyfriend then I don't think she needs you."

"She doesn't think that she needs me either but what if she does and I am here?"

"Castle, this is part of her whole issue she is probably dealing with right now. As much as it hurts, she doesn't want you, she wants to take her life in her own hands. She will figure it out and come back to you. Don't worry. Anyways, isn't Meredith there – she can keep an eye on her."

"She's in Montana."

"Ok..."

"What if I take a trip down to check on Heat Wave?"

"Castle, I'm not sure it is such a great idea."

"Come with me, we'll check on the movie and I can be there for Alexis."

"I can't just leave work."

"Yes you can, Espo and Ryan are doing overtime now so Ryan can have time for his honeymoon."

"Castle..."

"I'll get you on the company card so you don't have to worry about the cost."

"Castle..."

"Please, she means so much to me."

She was feeling a little crazy at the moment and decided on a whim to just go and be with him. "You know what, sure, let's go."

"Really, I love you for this."

"That's all it takes Castle? I would have done this a long time ago. "She said this tongue in cheek, but with her heart feeling like it was about to explode out of her chest.

"I will send you the flight details as soon as they are done."

"Let me just check with Gates first."

"If you have any troubles I'll bribe her for you."

"What in the world would you be able to bribe her with?"

" I would come up with something."

"I'll talk to you in a bit, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Kate."

He hung up the phone and moved to his study to book their flights when he realised what he had said. That little offhand comment that he loved her, he let it slip out so meaninglessly. No not meaninglessly, he meant it more than ever in that moment. He was just so comfortable with that feeling now that it was something that he felt he should just say all the time. Something had changed in Kate as well. She was more comfortable in her own skin and that wall she was talking about was coming as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning he knocked on her door to greet her beautiful smiling face.<p>

"You look happy, " he remarked.

"I am. Gates gave me this time off since I will be working extra while Ryan is away on his honeymoon. I look forward to doing a little touristy stuff this time and maybe some shopping. I **am** assuming that I'm staying at your hotel like last time. I doubted I would really have a choice so I am just going with the flow." She was nervous and her mouth ran away on her, making little sense at all.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. "

There was a moment of silence filled with tension as they remembered the last time they were stayed in that hotel room.

"So is that your bag?" Castle gestured to her suitcase on the floor and without waiting for a response he picked it up. They were headed out the door to LA and whatever adventures lay before them.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review and tell me what you think of this beginning versus the other. If you haven't read the other go back and read that first and then come back and let me know :P


End file.
